


Negligence (Dutch van der Linde x Reader)

by MissGaskill



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, However Dutch is treating you like her and you are craving for his attention, Lemon, Maybe antagonizing Mr. van der Linde will help ~, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Miss O’Shea but we are ignoring you in this, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGaskill/pseuds/MissGaskill
Summary: „I treated you like a queen, my dear, and that ain’t meeting your standards…-“„Oh, damn right, you did!Like the noble majesty that a no good desperado like yourself would lose a hand for touching!“A low chuckle rumbled in his throat.„If you’ve decided to act like a brat - what you undoubtedly have…“He leaned down to you.„…I’m more than willing to treat you accordingly.“





	Negligence (Dutch van der Linde x Reader)

„And yet you ain’t got the guts to handle a woman, Dutch. ~ “  
His eyes were finally meeting yours, but you didn’t flinch.  
„Excuse me, _what_ was that?“  
The light of the oil lantern on the dark cherry wood table cast an eerie shadow over his features.  
You flashed him a smile that you were sure he would consider „impudent“.  
„Trouble hearin‘, old man?  
You know, you‘re constantly acting like you are oh so good with the ladies and oh my…ain’t I sooo honored to have the high and mighty Mr. van der Linde by my side?  
However, you don’t dare to treat me like your girl!“  
You purposely raised your voice because you knew that he hated it when you made a scene.  
At least here at camp you were allowed to use his actual name instead of one of those ludicrous aliases of his…  
Something in his gaze flickered perilously and you were caught between being jubilant and deeply regretting your choice of words.  
„(your name), come here, won’t you?“  
His voice sounded remarkably courteous but you knew him well enough to catch the commanding undertone.  
This was by no means a mere request.

  
„ _Make me_.“  
As Dutch got up from his seat his dark gaze never left yours and for a moment you weren’t sure if he was intent to fuck or kill you.  
But perhaps that was all a part of the thrill for you – teasing him, trying to make him lose his temper with you…just to get a reaction out of him.  
It was a fool’s game but this man got you desperate enough for you to be willing to play with fire in order to get his attention.

  
„I treated you like a queen, my dear, and that ain’t meeting your standards…-“  
His words were dripping with malice and you could tell his patience was about to run out.  
„Oh, damn right, you did!  
Like the noble majesty that a no good desperado like yourself would lose a hand for touching!“  
A low chuckle rumbled in his throat.  
He was standing right in front of you by now thus you had to slightly look up to him.  
„If you’ve decided to act like a brat - what you undoubtedly have…“  
He leaned down to you and you could smell a mixture of his cologne and tobacco on him.  
„…I’m more than willing to treat you accordingly.“

  
You didn’t expect him to lunge forward that swiftly and yelped in surprise as he seized you and effortlessly threw you onto the mattress.  
Subsequently he grasped both of your wrists with his right hand and used the other to remove his belt.  
You had never really pondered about his actual physical strengh but then again…you had seen him carry enough dead or unconscious bodies to know that he was anything but weak.  
„What do you think you are doing?“  
„Well, my dear little spoiled child, I am contemplating about using my hand or the belt to grant you your much needed…education.“  
You had answered before you could stop yourself and you were sure your voice was giving your anticipation away.  
„Your hand, please!“  
Your plea seemed to make him glance at the belt amusedly.  
Why should he listen to a minx like you?  
In addition, making use of it would cause you more agony... pain that would make you regret your shortsighted bravado with him…  
You eyed him pleadingly.  
„I want you to…-“  
Your voice trailed off as a sudden rush of misery came over you.  
If he really loved you, why was he usually so averse to paying you any mind?  
„Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, (your name).“  
„…I want you to touch me.  
Punish me.  
Teach me my place, Dutch.“

  
„ _Dutch?_ “  
He raised one of his eyebrows.  
„Excuse me… _sir_.“  
„Now that’s better!“  
He laughed, bluntly rolled you over and used the belt to restrain your hands behind your back.  
Then he sat down on the bed next to you and pulled you close so that your body was resting across his knees.  
The cool leather around your wrists wasn’t tight enough to hurt you but the humiliating position still caused you a fair share of discomfort.  
Yet still…as his hands trailed over your legs to lift up the skirt of your dress you couldn’t help but smile mischievously.  
„You crafty devil have expected me to do this, haven’t you!“  
You coyly shook your head.  
„I would _never_.“

  
His forceful smack resounded on your bare backside and you gasped in surprise and pain.  
You could tell he didn’t hold back in the slightest.  
„Oh really? Then I can safely assume you are never wearing any kinds of undergarments?  
In all honesty I didn’t take you to be such a harlot.“  
„I’m **NOT** …-Ahhgg!!“  
The second blow was even worse than the first and your rear already stung uncomfortably.  
In addition, the fact that he was wearing so many of them fancy rings wasn’t helping…  
If he would keep this up you were convinced you would remember this lesson every time you sat down during the next few days.  
In fact, that was assumably precisely what he wanted.

  
„I’m aware you aren’t, dear.“  
For a few seconds he caressed your backside in an almost loving manner.  
„What you _are_ though, darling...is a liar.“  
He brought his palm down harshly and you moaned involuntarily.  
It didn’t even really matter if he touched you in order to pet or hurt you…just the fact that his hands were on you was enough to drive you insane.  
You tried to hide your flushed face from him in embarrassment and you could hear that he was smirking.  
„Actually I might have to change my mind about you being a whore.“

  
His right hand wandered between your thighs and he caught some of your wetness between his fingers.  
„All riled up and moist for a man who keeps hurting you.  
What a lost little lamb you are.“  
Another sharp smack landed on your buttocks and you had to stop yourself from screaming out.  
„Only for you, sir.“  
„Is that right? You are not lying to me again, dear (your name)?“  
„It’s the truth.“  
Your voice was barely audible and he smacked your rear again.  
„You know I do hate it when you mumble.“  
„It is true, I am yours!“  
The following blow almost sent you flying off of his knees and this time you cried out.  
„I can’t hear you.“  
You blushed more.  
„The…the others will hear!“  
Dutch chuckled sardonically.  
„Oh, mark my words, in a few minutes I will have you screaming out my name for all of Shady Belle and Rhodes to hear.“

  
He slapped your sore skin once more and you whimpered.  
After that there was a moment of silence during which he seemed to admire his handiwork.  
„Such a lovely sight, I should have done this long before today.  
You know, whenever you got cocky with me I imagined doing this to you but hell…this is much better than what I had envisioned!“  
Your skin felt like it was burning and yet you could feel your juices running down your legs.  
You had never thought that any man could ever be able to turn you into such a needy mess…  
„Dutch…! Please…I need you to…“  
He was quick to punish you with another vigorous smack.  
„Back to calling me Dutch? And still not finishing your _goddamn_ sentences.  
Clearly you haven’t learned your lesson.“

  
He hit you again and tears started welling up in your eyes.  
You had tried to maintain a modicum of your dignity until now but at this point you just decided to stop worrying – just for tonight.  
Dutch van der Linde was finally offering you his full attention so who cared if the others heard you?  
If they were actually awake at this ungodly hour then they should damn well hear what a lucky girl you were!  
You turned your flushed and teary face to the side and eventually met his gaze.  
„I want you inside me.  
Ravage me, use me to your heart’s content, sir…!  
Please…fuck me.“

  
His right palm slid over your backside and between your legs.  
His thumb purposely brushed your clit just for a fleeting moment but the small touch was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through you.  
„All them efforts to _antagonize_ me during the last weeks…  
just because you was that desperate for me?  
Why, ain’t you the most precious girl around!“  
His words and the desire his eyes couldn’t hide, meant the world to you and you smiled lightheartedly.  
He matched your smile.  
„ _Ask, and it will be given to you._ “

  
Dutch removed the belt from your wrists and, guided by his strong hands, you shakily got to your feet.  
He tenderly moved his palms along your body and ridded you of your (your favorite color) dress.  
His dark eyes ran down your naked form.  
For a moment you felt self-conscious.  
It was not like he had never seen you completely naked before but you could just never really shake the feeling not to be desirable enough for him.  
However, as he hummed appreciatively you relaxed and even posed a little.  
He chuckled and motioned you towards the edge of the bed.  
„Kneel down.“

  
You complied and relished in the vulnerable sensation that you were exposed to his wanton gaze while he remained fully dressed.  
In fact, you had once told him that the notion of this turned you on but hadn’t expected that he would keep it in his busy mind.  
You registered the sound of his zipper and turned your head to the side to watch him stroke his hard manhood out of the corner of your eye.  
Likewise, your clit yearned for attention and you couldn’t help but reach down to touch yourself.  
You sighed in delight and enjoyed the intimate feeling of hearing him groan while both of you derived such pleasure right next to each other.

  
Yet, it didn’t take long until Dutch firmly took a hold of your arms to draw them backwards.  
„Actually, this is still a part of your education, not a reward, (your name).“  
He had positioned himself behind you and his tip teased your entrance.  
„If you want to come, you better do it from my cock alone.“  
Following those words he swiftly pushed into you in one smooth motion.

  
He had made it sound like a bothersome endeavor but his rough and deep thrusts found your sweet spot in a practised manner and you knew the real difficulty would be to hold back your orgasm until he granted you his permission.  
His hands were gripping both of your wrists almost painfully, but you didn’t mind since the way he used them to pull you into him to deepen his thrusts even more, felt incredible.  
Dutch hummed adoringly.  
„You have never looked lovelier than right now, my dear.  
Although…“  
He moved your hands over, grasped both of your wrists with his left hand and used the right one to grab your throat.  
„I’ve gotta admit this is a close second.“

  
You knew he had a thing for strangling folks but you had expected him to hold back a bit more with you, because his grip right now actually felt bruising.  
„…D…Dutch…“  
He didn’t lessen the force of either his violent thrusts or his hands and for a moment you were actually frightened by him.  
You were aware he had a troubled past regarding vengeful thoughts and you had provoked his anger.  
If he would snap and just kill you on the spot, there was nothing you could do.  
To be completely honest – the notion of being at his mercy felt dreadful and highly arousing at the same time.  
„Pl-ease…si-hir!“  
You turned your teary-eyed face to the side and gave him an imploring look.  
Finally he smirked and gave you some room to breathe again but in return his thrusts picked up a punishing pace.  
„If you can’t manage to come before me, there will be no release for you, darling.  
Pardon me but vexing me like you did, comes at a price.“  
You both knew it was an empty threat.  
He could always tell when you were close and you damn well were.  
You were moaning loudly by now but you didn’t care.  
His cock was hitting your G-spot over and over from this angle and you screamed out, affirming his prediction.  
„ _Dutch_!!!  
Oh god!“  
You repeated his name a few more times, following his rhythm and then ultimately he tipped you over the edge.  
It might have been due to your sex-starved state but this orgasm was one of the most intense ones you ever experienced.  
Your whole body was trembling and if he hadn’t been holding your wrists, you would have toppled over.  
While you were still in a daze he seemed to be getting close himself and therefore pulled out.

  
Before you found your voice in order to protest because he usually came inside, he had already lifted you off the bed and placed you down on the floor.  
You knelt in front of him and opened your moth obediently.  
Dutch gave you an approving smile as he lifted your chin with one hand and used the other to give his cock some final strokes.  
„Look at me, darling.“  
You complied and never broke eye contact as he finished inside your mouth.  
„ _Swallow._ “  
And there it was again – his trademark authoritative undertone.  
You didn’t particularly enjoy swallowing but to please him you happily obliged.  
„Excellent! I imagine you learned today’s lesson?“  
He had zipped up his pants again while you were still kneeling on the floor naked and marked by his hands.  
„Yes, sir!“  
„Very well, then we’re through with lesson number one.  
I believe the next one is due tomorrow...“  
You looked up in feigned shock.  
„Please no, sir! That won’t be necessary, I’ll be good!“

  
You were sure your eyes betrayed your excitement and his gaze never left yours as he leaned down.  
„Oh, dear (your name) - I’m afraid I have to _insist_. “


End file.
